Harry Potter: Year Six
by alejandra potter
Summary: Over his sixth year at Hogwarts Harry learns to come to terms with the death of his godfather, control his new powers, and the annual atempt to kill him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day on Privet Drive; the kids were playing in the sprinklers out in the yards seeing that there was no water ban seeing that there was no drought. With all the kids out in the sun the women were in their kitchens gossiping with each other and their husbands were all at work just waiting for five o'clock so they could start their weekends. Every body was having a wonderful day everybody that is except one.

A young man with a head of black hair that no matter what you did to it, it just would not stay down. He has emerald green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round black glasses. This boy looked normal to everybody except the fact that he was far to skinny with circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep and the fact that his aunt and uncle told everybody that he attended St. Brutus Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys so everybody on Privet Drive thought that he was mentally unstable, but this was not the case. This boy did not go to St. Brutus he went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, this boy's name is Harry Potter and he is one of the most famous boys in the wizarding world for a simple lighting bold scar on his forehead that he got when he was a baby the night his parents were murdered.

Unlike all of the other children that were playing outside Harry Potter was sitting in his room staring out of the window. When you look in the eyes of Harry Potter they don't look like the eyes of a boy just about to turn sixteen they look like he has seen far too much in his life that a child should not see. The fact was that he had seen far too much just a year ago he watched that wizard that killed his parents and gave him his scar receive a new body seeing that his was destroyed when Harry received his scar. Just a month ago he watched as his newly found godfather died. Just hours after his godfather died he found out that he is the only one that can defeat the self appointed "Dark Lord".

As Harry is sitting there he looks over to the playground and sees the spot that he first saw his godfather.

"Oh Sirius I miss you" _NO can't think about that!!! Must clear my mind!_ Sirius Black was Harry's godfather; last month Harry went to the Department of Mysteries to save him only to find out that he was not there. When Sirius heard that Harry went to the Department of Mysteries he left the safety of where he was to go and save Harry, when he was dueling with his cousin he fell to his death by falling through the veil. After Sirius died Albus Dumbledore told Harry of a prophesy that was given before he was born.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

"BOY!!! Get down here now!!!" Called Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry left the safety of his room to go down to his uncle as much as he didn't want to but he didn't feel like fighting with his uncle right now.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said it with as much self control as he could muster.

"Miss Figg wants you to go over to her house and help her around her house, so go clean yourself up so you can look as presentable as you can which isn't much." Uncle Vernon looked happy for Harry to be out of the house for the day and Harry wasn't going to argue right now. The only reason was the Miss Figg is a Squib a person born to magical parents but with no magic themselves. So if Miss Figg wanted him to come over he was either going to find out when he was leaving or something about Voldemort and what he has been doing since June. Harry kind of hoped it was not the latter. Once Harry cleaned up he went back downstairs and told his Aunt and Uncle that he was going not that they would care though.

As Harry walked out of Privet Drive and over to Magnolia Crescent he kept his hand in his pocket and around his wand just in case. Harry knew that he had Order members following him but that didn't mean anything the Deatheaters could still attack and he had to be ready just in case. When Harry reached Miss Figg's he knocked on the door and Miss Figg opened it and ushered him in she shut the door but not before looking around outside to make sure no one was following Harry.

Just as Harry was going to say hi the fireplace erupted in green flames and out stepped Professor Dumbledore and then Professor Remus Lupin the last of the Marauders a group of best friend that included Harry's father and godfather. Both were smiling to see Harry but Harry could detect that slightest hint of fear in their eyes when they saw him way to thin and not getting enough sleep. Harry wasn't sure wither or not that them both being here was a good thing or a bad thing. Then again he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. As they were watching each other Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Professors how are you and are you here to break me out of prison?" Harry said hoping to break the tension that was forming in the room because it was so bad that Miss Figg left and not a single cat was to be found weaving around any of their legs.

They chuckled and said that they were fine "When it comes to breaking you out of 'Prison' as you called it that is a maybe."

When Professor Dumbledore said maybe Harry's anger toward the man that had presented itself back in June was starting to mount again, "What do you mean maybe?" Showing the same self control that he uses with Uncle Vernon, with the slightest hint of hope that he really would be leaving Privet Drive. As if sensing the fight inside the boy to explode or not he simply said "We have some matters to discuss with you."

"Matters what kind of matters I'm usually left out of the circle until it is too late to doing anything about it." The anger in his voice startled Professor Lupin, but not so much Professor Dumbledore who had already been on the receiving ends of Harry's anger.

"Yes matters that involve Sirius's estate." When Harry heard this it deflated his anger dramatically.

"S-s-Sirius's estate?" said Harry unable to steady his voice as he said it. Harry looked back and forth between the Professors. Dumbledore just stared at him trying to gauge his reaction and Professor Lupin just kept staring at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with the young boy. Harry figured that he was trying to hide his tears to be strong for Harry. Harry's eyes filled with tears he tried to blink them back but a lone tear fell down his face. Just as this tear was falling Professor Lupin looked up and saw this he walked over to Harry and embraced him in a hug not unlike what a father would give his son.

"Let it out don't hold it in." Whispered Professor Lupin in Harry's ear with this Harry broke down for the first time since his godfather died. When Harry could cry no more he just sat there in the Professor's arms until he felt that he could look up into the Professor eye's for the first time. It was then that Harry saw that he was not alone in feeling this way that the Professor lost someone too, and that the Professor was exactly like Sirius in at least one way that he cared for Harry like he was his own, and would always be there if Harry needed to talk or to cry on. Harry looked at the giant wet spot on the Professor's robes wear his tears had soaked.

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry choked out with a mixture of laughing and silent sobs at the same time. Professor Lupin looked at Harry his eye's holding that Marauder twinkle that Harry had seen before and said with a laugh

"It's ok Harry and its Remus, Lupin, or Moony whatever you want I'm no longer your Professor."

"Ok thank you…Moony." Harry said with a smile. Professor Dumbledore just sat quiet the entire time, and now looked on with happiness that Harry found someone who he could talk to and confide in like he would have his father.

"Hem, hem." With that Harry jumped so high he could have touched the roof. When Harry saw that it was just Dumbledore the anger that was on his face to who he thought was that women disappeared and they all laughed at how high he jumped.

"What if you had a year of 'hem, hem's' and detentions with blood quills and only learning theory in class you jump that high to." "Oh did I mention sending dementors after a student." They stopped laughing "That's what I thought." Then Harry started chuckling from the look of fear on Moony's face.

"Did you say blood quill Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked with all seriousness and the look of fear and now anger was etched on Moony's face.

"Yes Professor I did, all the detentions I did with Umbridge she had me use a blood quill, I did a total of what a month of detentions writing the same thing so now it is just one more scar on me see." With that Harry held out his right hand for the men to see where '_I must not tell lies'_ is permanently etched into the back of his hand. Looking at Moony Harry saw that he looked ready to kill; when he looked at Dumbledore he answered an unasked question.

"To answer your question I didn't not go to McGonagall because Umbridge was already after to get you out of the school and if she succeeded and I went to McGonagall Umbridge would fire her, and the last thing anybody needed was to have the possibly of losing both you and her." Professor Dumbledore saw the look of determination on the boys face and just nodded, accepting the answer to the question he was going to ask.

"As much as I know that you don't want to do this we needed to talk about Sirius's estate." Harry stiffened at the mention of this and no sooner than he did he felt Moony right there beside. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Okay as Sirius was your godfather he has left you as primary heir" Harry opened his mouth to say something but, Dumbledore stopped him by putting up his hand. "I must warn you that if you do not accept this it will go to the Malfoys." Harry hated the fact that his Headmaster knew him all to well, or that he was reading Harry's mind.

"You now own a third of the Black family fortune, the Weasleys, and Remus own the other thirds." Harry nodded his head showing his understanding. Dumbledore continued on, "You also own 12 Grimmauld Place, and I must ask if we can still use it for the Order."

"Of course Professor I would not have it any other place." Harry loved the fact that the people who had taken him in without any questions could come and go from his house as they pleased.

"Now the matter of your guardianship."

"My guardianship, Professor?"

"Yes, in Sirius's will he stated that should he leave this world before you turn 17, he took what he and your parents would have wanted into thought before making a very important decision in who would take over your guardianship." Before Dumbledore finished what he was saying Harry cut in,

"He chose who my parents and him would have wanted and if I know him as well as I think I do and from what little I know about my parents I think I know who he chose,… he chose Moony didn't he?" He said trying to cover the excitement in his voice.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry thinking that no matter how well he thought he knew Harry sometimes Harry still surprised him. "Yes, Sirius chose Remus to be your guardian." With this Moony moved to stand in front of Harry,

"The choice is still up to you, if you don't want me to be your guardian I understand." Harry just looked up at Moony and said with a laugh in his voice,

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the Marauders? I wouldn't have anybody else as my guardian." Moony just smiled and picked Harry up in a big hug. Harry figured now was the best time to bring up breaking him out of prison.

"If that's all can we talk about breaking my out now." He said with one of the biggest smiles on his face. They all chuckled. "Okay now we'll talk about 'breaking you out' as you put it." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face and thinking that now maybe Harry had someone in his life that could step in fully for his father that he lost so many years ago. Harry looked at both Moony and Professor Dumbledore waiting for someone to say when he could leave. It was Moony, who broke the silence,

"How soon do you think you can be ready?" Moony said with a certain glint in his eye. Harry looked at his watch even though it was broken and said,

"Give me an hour and I will be back, it might not even take an hour!" Moony chuckled and said "Within an hour okay, but I'll come with you to explain to your Aunt and Uncle." A sour look overtook Harry's face

"They won't care so why bother."

"Well Harry I think it is only right to tell them wither they care or not, so come on lets go, we will be back probably within the hour Professor." Professor Dumbledore just smiled and nodded.

Harry and Remus walked silently to the Dursley's and when they got there Harry went in followed by Remus. Harry led Remus into the kitchen where the Dursleys were sitting stuffing their faces with lunch. When Harry and Remus walked in they all stopped eating and Dudley scurried from the room with one hand on his bottom and the other over his mouth.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia this is Remus Lupin" Harry turned to Remus "I'm going to get my stuff."

Harry wanted to stay and listen but he knew better when it came to Moony he also knew that Moony would know if he was listening around the corner having done it several times himself. By the time Harry came back down which it did not take long to pack his trunk Moony was done talking to the Dursleys and was waiting for him at the door.

"Ready Harry?" Harry put on his best 'no duh' face at which moony just smiled and shook his head taking it as a yes.

"How are we getting to what I'm assuming is my new house?"

"You are correct in that assumption and the floo at Miss Figg's." The rest of the walk was silent it was almost like all that needed to be said was when Harry broke down earlier. The silence was fine with Harry who was trying to prepare himself as much as possible to go to Grimmauld Place and truly face the fact that Sirius was gone forever. Much sooner than he would have liked they arrived at Miss Figg's house. Professor Dumbledore was still there quietly listening to one of Miss Figg's stories about her cats. As they were bidding Miss Figg goodbye Remus said that he would go first then Harry could go and Professor Dumbledore behind him just to be safe. As soon as Remus disappeared Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in step into the green flames and said 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
